


safe and sound

by clairelutra (exosolarmoon)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, continuation of someone else's fic, it's not even bully's what am i doing, too much fluff save me im dying, yay me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 04:04:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9218159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exosolarmoon/pseuds/clairelutra
Summary: just close your eyesthe sun is going downyou'll be alrightno one can hurt you nowGabriel Agreste, world-renowned fashion icon, was Hawkmoth.It was every newspaper headline, the feature of every half-hour newscast, the subject of countless social media debates: Hawkmoth had been uncovered, and imprisoned, and he was Gabriel Agreste.It was always accompanied by the same clip, too: Gabriel, stiff and silent, bowing his head out of necessity alone as the authorities guided him into a cop car, hands bound and suit impeccable, reporters crushing in from every side. Ladybug stood by watching the tableau, with Chat Noir nowhere to be seen.Ladybug hated it.(a continuation of a_miiraculer's fic 'Clueless', but can stand alone)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BullySquadess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BullySquadess/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Clueless](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9212114) by [clairelutra (exosolarmoon)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exosolarmoon/pseuds/clairelutra). 



> YAY DEATH I LOVE DEATH
> 
> (i got permission from [a-miiraculer](http://archiveofourown.org/users/a_miiraculer/pseuds/a_miiraculer) to continue their story 'Clueless'! bless her for such adorable ladynoir fluff, tbh ♥ this story stands on its own, but i just really needed to play out what would happen after hawkmoth's defeat. THANKS FOR LETTING ME DO THIS, MATT ♥)
> 
> also: hbd bully
> 
> i know it's not ur bday but hbd anyway
> 
> (also: psyche! you helped beta your own gift ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ)  
> (the things i can get away with asking you to help with when it isn't a remix, d a m n....)  
> (long story short i'm a terrible person pls string me up by my ankles until i do you a straight)
> 
> by the time this is published it will have contributions by both [mirth](mirthaculous,tumblr.com) and [bully](bullysquadess.tumblr.com)  
> THANK YOU BOTH SO MUCH ;O;

Gabriel Agreste, world-renowned fashion icon, was Hawkmoth.

It was every newspaper headline, the feature of every half-hour newscast, the subject of countless social media debates: Hawkmoth had been uncovered, and imprisoned, and he was Gabriel Agreste.

It was always accompanied by the same clip, too: Gabriel, stiff and silent, bowing his head out of necessity alone as the authorities guided him into a cop car, hands bound and suit impeccable, reporters crushing in from every side. Ladybug stood by watching the tableau, with Chat Noir nowhere to be seen.

Ladybug hated it.

She hated it with _every fiber of her being,_ and it wasn't even her family that was being taken away.

(That was the other half of the news: poor young Adrien Agreste, left all alone in the world without a soul, what with mommy dead and daddy in jail, and _oh no, whatever will he do now?_

Ladybug supposed he'd hand the company off to the next most qualified person, collect his trust fund, and use it to get that masters in physics he always wanted. Not everything about this situation was doom and gloom.)

Adrien, lying beside her on his bed in the late afternoon sunlight, listening to the distant buzz of the reporters locked outside the gates and just _breathing_ after the last hellish twenty-four hours, appeared to be thinking along the same lines.

"...Does this mean I can quit modeling and go to uni?"

Ladybug's fingers twitched where they were knitted with his on the mattress between them. Smothering her amusement, she turned her head to look at him. "I think you can do anything you want, now."

He squeezed her hand, a grateful little smile tilting his lips as he stared vacantly at his high-vaulted ceiling.

"I'd have to get accepted somewhere first," he mused, running his thumb over her knuckles. "Think I could get into ENS Paris?"

The grin he shot her told her he was half-joking, but Ladybug wasn't joking at all when she squeezed his hand back and said, "I think you could get into Harvard if you wanted to."

He startled, staring at her with wide green eyes, and then looked back up at the ceiling, cheeks pinkening from the praise.

Impulsively, Ladybug dragged his hand to her mouth and whispered, "You're the smartest person I know, Chat. Why don't you ever give yourself enough credit?"

He turned his face away, but it did nothing to hide the fiery blush spreading over the back of his neck or the darkening tips of his ears, and Ladybug bit her lip, kissing the back of his hand in a rush of warm affection.

"W-well," he said, faux-grumpy and shivering a little despite the heat of the room, "sounds like you have enough faith in me for the both of us."

"Hm..." Ladybug said, tracking his blush and wondering, heat tingling low in her belly, what it would be like to track it with her mouth. "I don't know..."

She trailed off, struck by the sudden thought that she probably _could_ track that blush with her mouth. Chat had never voiced any complaint about her touching him before, and now that the danger had passed --- now that Hawkmoth was gone and the heroes unneeded --- she... didn't actually have any good excuse _not_ to.

She processed this for a few seconds, and then pounced.

"...Ladybu--- _ayip!!_ "

Ladybug, nose buried against the spot on his nape where she'd been trying to land a kiss, had to pause for a moment.

That... was _priceless._

Her attempt to muffle her giggle resulted in her blowing a ridiculous-sounding raspberry against his skin instead, prompting noises of protest from her partner that sounded more and more token by the second.

"Ladybug, what the he-eheh--- what the _heck?_ "

"My line!" she spluttered at him, pulling her face out of his neck so she could brace herself over him, face hot and giggles slipping out of her like bubbles from a freshly-opened soda bottle. "What the heck was _that?_ "

Adrien huffed at her, eyes as bright as his blush and a grin fighting for freedom at the corners of his mouth. " _That_ was a perfectly natural response to being _attacked._ What were you trying to do-o--- _ohh..._ "

The moan, soft and arching, was in direct response to Ladybug doing exactly what she'd been trying to do: kiss that lovely blush that she finally, _finally_ had a proper view of, trailing her lips down the curve of his adam's apple as he threw his head back and opened up to her, humming deep in his throat.

She reached the first button of his shirt and glanced up at him as she debated whether to go after the fastens with her teeth or her hands.

He blinked right back down at her, hair more mussed than she'd ever seen it and a shade of... _innocence_ to his stunned little smile that made her pause.

The innocence didn't have anything to do with sex (not if he was as happy to see her as the boner digging into her hip suggested), but it had everything to do with how open and unabashed he was, threads of joy and disbelief woven in his expression.

Heart too full, Ladybug abandoned the buttons to kiss his chin.

The gesture earned her another laugh, one that shivered pleasantly down her spine as she crawled higher, dropping kisses onto his nose and cheeks.

Adrien squirmed, both into her and away, laughter sliding seamlessly into a breathless gasp when she reached his ears. His hips bucked and thrust against the mattress as she took one lobe into her mouth and gave it a little suck.

"Holy _shit_ , Ladybug," he panted, pushing at her and turning away with weak, reluctant gestures. Ladybug went, just as reluctant.

Rising up, she supported herself with one arm on each side of his head, biting her lip as she took in the results of her ministrations.

Every inch of skin she could see was flushed, with the color most concentrated in his cheeks and ears and neck; his hair, against all logic, had gotten even _more_ mussed, dragged against the pillow now that he was curled on his side; his pupils were unfocused and dilated, and he fixed them on her, smiling dazedly and saying, "So, I can do anything I want now, huh?"

Ladybug, all caught up in how _happy_ he looked to be pinned underneath her as he thrummed with peace and sweet desire, just hummed.

He stuck a knuckle in his hot, hot mouth and shot her a coquettish grin over the curve of his shoulder.

"Does that mean I can do you?"

Ladybug choked.

She'd been expecting that. She'd been _expecting that,_ so why was she _blushing?_

"Oh, uh, well, I, um," she stammered, feeling an answering grin twitch at her lips despite herself at his muffled, delighted laughter. "---Oh you hush."

( _Did that mean he could do her?_

 _Yes, please,_ said all the pertinent parts of her, rather eagerly.)

She plucked at her suit between her breasts --- the only place it wasn't plastered to her skin --- and contemplated. "I'm... not exactly dressed for it."

Adrien hummed and drew a finger down the arm she was still using to support herself, sending electric waves of goosebumps snaking over the skin beneath. "I _guess_ so."

She snickered softly at the theatrical concession, and went back to contemplating her suit.

She _had_ said that they'd reveal themselves once it was all over...

(And her body was _really_ on board with this new 'doing' plan.)

Biting her lip, Ladybug gathered her courage, glanced up at Adrien, and said, "Tikki? Spots off."

Adrien's eyes went wide for a split second, then shut tight against the onslaught of pink light.

Marinette breathed, feeling the little shift in her system that made everything a little heavier, a little tougher, and Tikki floated up, released for the first time since Marinette had suited up for patrol last night.

She didn't have any teasing or scolding remarks about the situation. Just a soft, kind smile and a heartfelt, "You did well."

Marinette found herself almost blinking back tears. "Couldn't have done it without you."

"Hmm," was all Tikki said to that, a knowing little smile on her face. And then, as she floated away: "Have fun. You've earned it."

Marinette, unmasked and de-armored, took a steadying breath and glanced down.

" _Marinette?_ "

Time to face the music.

She exhaled a nervous chuckle. "Surprised, chaton?"

He stared at her, his green eyes huge, for a good five seconds.

Then, just like that, the shock melted away.

"A little bit..." he admitted, lifting a hand to cautiously trace her cheek with a soft smile. "We went to school together."

"Mm..." Marinette agreed, leaning into his hand.

She remembered how many insecurities she'd had about this moment and suddenly wanted to laugh.

It felt so after-the-fact now, so inconsequential after all they'd gone through. Chat was the boy she'd spent years pining after, it was true, but he was also a boy who'd just lost his second parent, the brave hero who'd brought down a supervillain with her, the partner who'd loved her and loved her and loved her until there was nothing for her to do but love him back.

He rolled onto his back again, haloed in the light cast by the sunset, and dimpled her lip with his thumb. Swallowing hard, he asked, "Can I kiss you?"

He'd loved her until she had no choice but to love him back, and this was exactly how he'd done it.

Someday in the very near future, when they'd both had time to decompress from what had happened today, she was going to take him home to meet her parents --- properly, this time. She'd take him out to see a movie, give him ridiculous bouquets of her own creation, and kiss him in the back of the theater. Then she'd bring him back to her apartment and take him up on all those ridiculous promises he'd made to her over the years.

But that was in the future.

For now, Marinette closed her eyes, and kissed her partner with all the love she had in her heart.

**Author's Note:**

> also also i have discovered that the road to Good Health doesn't involve copious amounts of caffeine while trying to keep up with the 500 deadlines you set for urself
> 
> don't do it kids don't do it


End file.
